Paper Triangles
by Seito
Summary: [Sequel to Paper Cranes and RoyEd] Dragons represent Fire, the powers of the rules, and hidden secrets. (Why paper triangles and where was my hello when you came back?” And I didn’t stop by to say hello because I knew you would have come here after yo


Mesa no own FMA 

Seito: The last part of my Paper Series. I swear! Oh and everyone gets a cyber cookie cause it's my first anniversary! It's been one year since I've been Seito! –hands out cyber cookies- Okay so enjoy story people!

&---------------------&

_Paper Triangles_

&---------------------&

"I shouldn't be surprised, but really Fullmetal. First, paper stars. Next, paper cranes. Now, paper triangles. You should really consider giving up alchemy and become an arts and crafts teacher."

Ed looked up. As he expected, there was Roy Mustang. Repeating his actions from the last time Roy saw Ed, he took a seat. "So, enlighten me. Why paper triangles and where was my hello when you came back?" asked Roy.

"Finished the paper cranes," said Ed. He gestured to the jar of paper cranes next to him. "The town we were at didn't have any origami for cranes. They did have this though. It's been awhile since I made one. And I didn't stop by to say hello because I knew you would have come here after you found out that I was back."

"So the lead was a dead end," asked Roy. He looked at the paper triangle. What a strange piece of origami. The triangle didn't even stay closed. What was the point of making this triangle? He looked at the table. It was obvious that Ed had just started. There was only a handful of paper triangles scattered over the table. Four were black, some were blue but most of them were white.

"Yeah," said Ed. He picked up another paper and began to fold it in half. "And I still want my rubber band back," he said, pausing his folding to send a look at the older man. Roy merely looked away with an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about expression.

"What's the point of making these triangles anyway?" asked Roy, quickly changing the subject. He wasn't really planning to give Ed back his rubber band. His statement from the last time Roy saw Ed still stood. Ed looked cute with a ribbon in his hair.

Ed frowned at the change of subject, but said, "Never mind that. Since you're here you can help me." He handed Roy a white, rectangle-shaped piece of paper and gave him the instructions on how to fold it.

"Okay, you fold it in half this way, then in half again. Now take this end and fold it upwards, do the same to the other side. Now fold it up. It should look like a house. No, that's wrong! This way."

"It was easier to make paper stars."

"Stop complaining. Fold the corners down. Make sure you leave a bit of space left so that it's easier to fold down. You've got it backwards! Fold it down towards you, not away. Then fold up. That's your triangle."

"And we are making this because?"

"Because I'm asking you."

Could Roy really say no? Of course not, so Roy was stuck folding paper triangles.

&-------------------&

Some 480 triangles later, Roy and Ed were finally done folding. "So what do you plan to do with these triangles?" asked Roy.

"Make something."

Roy blinked. "What?" he asked.

Ed repeated himself. "Make something."

"How are you going to make something?" asked Roy. How could you make anything from small triangles? Triangles that didn't even stay small triangles, that were always popping open to bigger triangles or diamonds.

"Just watch," said Ed. He took out a hot glue gun and plugged it into wall.

"Where did you get that hot glue gun from?" asked Roy. He didn't think Ed carried around a hot glue gun with him. That, or the golden-eyed alchemist was more into arts and crafts than Roy previously thought.

"I had to transmulate one because this requires you to glue the bottom. I bought a few sticks of glue for these things the same place I bought the paper from," said Ed. "I have no idea why, but it seems certain towns have one thing, but don't have the other half. The town I was at had glue sticks for the hot glue gun, but didn't sell a single hot glue gun. Just like this town sells hair supplies, but not a single rubber band." He sent a glare towards Roy as he said the last part about the rubber band.

Roy looked away again. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Ed."

"Of course you don't," Ed said sarcastically. He began gluing the tips of some of the triangles together. Soon, he had a complete circle made up of 28 white triangles. The right angle part of the triangle was facing outwards. Then Ed began to build another row on top of that. He slipped a triangle (it had pockets on the bottom; right angle side facing inwards), on the right end of one triangle and the left end of another triangle. He continued that action until he had nine rows (including the one he glued) of white triangles.

"A bowl?" asked Roy. The rolls of white triangles made a bowl shape with a hole in the middle.

"Nope," said Ed. He picked up a blue triangle instead of a white this time. He added on seven blue triangles before adding five white ones followed by another seven, then nine white ones to finish the next roll. On the following roll, Ed placed six blue triangles above the seven blue ones, four above the roll of five white ones, another six blue triangles, the eight white ones on top of the nine ones. Ed continued upwards, decreasing each section by one. Finally, each section came down to one triangle at the top.

To Roy, it looked like a vase. Ed then started stacking the remaining triangles on top of each. "Did you know the swan symbolizes grace, healing, altered states, intuition, transformation, transition, spiritual evolution, hunches, omens, spiritual divination, dignity, monogamy, loyalty and silence?" asked Ed.

Roy blinked at the new set of information that was present to him. "No, I didn't," he said. "Where did you hear that?"

Ed shrugged. "Just some information I read in a book. There done."

Roy blinked again. "What is it suppose to be?"

Ed glared at him. "A swan."

Roy's eyebrow rose. "Who's it for?" he asked.

"Winry. I missed her birthday and she's been bugging me about it since."

"Ah I see."

"Sirs. I really must stress that this isn't a 24 hours café."

Both Ed and Roy looked up. It was owner the café again. Then the two of them looked at the clock that hung from the wall. Eleven o'clock p.m. It would seem the owner's patience was a lot thinner tonight.

"Going madam!" the two chorus together. They scrambled out of the café before the owner got any angrier. Somehow, they didn't like the look she was giving them and the frying pan in her hand wasn't very comforting.

&-----------------------&

Roy was not looking forward to going to work the next day. Maybe he should skip out and find Edward again. But that wouldn't be good. He was already going to get an earful from Hawkeye. No need to add another thing to her list.

"Morning, Colonel," greeted Hawkeye. Roy waited for her outburst. He just knew Hawkeye was going to end up scolding him for leaving work yesterday. The First Lieutenant always managed to keep him in line. (He was grateful for that though, it was probably one of the reasons why he became Colonel) However, it didn't come. Instead Hawkeye continued in a pleasant tone, "You received a gift this morning. A paper dragon, it seems."

Roy blinked. 'A what?' He opened the door to his office. There, sitting on his desk was a golden dragon. A paper golden dragon made up of paper golden triangles. The dragon had those fake moving eyes and two long pieces of gold wire that acted like whiskers: an eastern dragon.

There was card attached to the Dragon. Roy picked it up. It read: _In general, Dragons are teachers, warriors, and protectors, they symbolize the Great Mother Goddess, matriarchy, benevolence, divinity, royalty, the supernatural, infinity, change, elemental magick, and spiritual instruction. The eastern dragon symbolize the power of the rules, masculinity, yang, prosperity, rain, wisdom, and hidden secrets where as the western dragon symbolizes fire, confrontation, danger, and seclusion_

Then at the bottom was a small scribble. _It's early, I know, but Happy Birthday._

Roy blinked. That's right his birthday was coming up... However... He walked over to the window. "Hiding in a tree outside my window isn't the best way to make it look like you weren't here, Fullmetal."

Ed's head appeared from the foliage. "How did you know?"

Roy smirked. "Your ribbon gave you away."

Ed found himself glaring at the poor blue ribbon. "Can't I have my rubber band back?" he half whined. Roy smirk grew further.

Ed pouted. "Fine, be that way," he said in a childish tone. Then he leaned over to kiss the unprepared colonel.

Next thing Roy knew, he was being kiss, then the person kissing him disappeared.

Roy turned around. Ed stood in the doorway of his office. In his hands was his rubber band. Ed smiled. "Thanks for giving me my rubber band back!" Then Ed disappeared into the hallway.

Catching him off guard with a kiss; Ed was getting more and more creative. Roy's smirk returned. He would get that rubber band back. It's only a matter of time. But for now, he would just enjoy the lingering warmth on his lips. That mattered more than the rubber band.

&-----------------------_Owari_--------------------&

Seito: Everyone like? Yay! My 40th fic too!! Okay before I go, I'll gotta answer some people's reviews from_ Paper Cranes_

**To The La/-/er**

Hi! And yes Origami is fun. Everyone should do Origami! (Seika: For someone who just got up... you have a lot of energy... did you eat sugar, Seito?) Nope, Seika, nope.

**To lady of the myst**

See I would do paper flowers if I knew how to make them. I tried many times and they never come out. Though that is an idea to consider...

**To XxMaster-ExX**

Don't worry... it's okay. Not everyone can fold paper cranes...

**To everyone else who reviewers **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!  
**

Seito: Just one more note

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
